<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Muérdago by Belladhonna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333320">Muérdago</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna'>Belladhonna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AllWeWantForChrismasIsSpidey, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Irondad, M/M, Romance, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de mini one-shots centrados en Peter Parker y en sus diversas shipps.</p>
<p>También, aportación navideña al evento #AllWeWantForChristmasIsSpidey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming)/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Vision, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hace frio afuera, papi (Tony Stark/Peter Parker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Peter hizo un bollito con su servilleta y la extendió varias veces hasta que pudo sostenerse abierta. Masticando con cuidado el pedazo de pizza que humeaba en el plato.</p>
<p>Tony se quedo prendado de ese movimiento hasta que cesó. Y no es que estuviera específicamente interesado en como se arrugaba el papel, pero era continuo y sedativo de alguna manera, que se interponía entre los ruidos que provocaban la televisión, la que avanzaba según los diálogos y la espuma de su café se secaba.</p>
<p>Miró a Peter, había ahuecado sus brazos para que su mejilla encajara ahí, recostándose sobre la macula de chocolate que había hecho no hace tanto pero que se había secado encima del pobre metal pegajoso, y el muchacho estaba muy cansado como para derramarse en otro lado que no fuera su centro focal del recubierta de servilletas. Tony sonrió ante esa imagen, sus bonitos ojos relajados detrás de la gama acolchonada de cabello suave y la razón era simple: Tony no se acostumbraba a esa imagen, sus hebras que habían dejado los rizos atrás y la fatiga prueba de su responsabilidad escolar, que le hacía quedarse hasta muy noche porque su mentón abandonaba el rasgo pueril y con el venía la madurez. Peter ya no era un niño, y le costaba aclimatarse a ese hecho.</p>
<p>Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos que no se dio cuenta cuando esos ronquidos nocturnos ya no eran emitidos por el chico de 16 años que conoció en Queens, sino por un muchacho que tiene el cabello mas lacio y los hombros más pronunciados, y ¿Cómo fue posible que llegaran a ese punto? Que un Peter de 18 estuviera desayunando con él después de clase porque no tiene tiempo durante la mañana.</p>
<p>— No he terminado — dijo Peter, acariciando el relieve de los número en la libreta, refiriéndose a ellos, la que tenía un trinomio que su mentor le había puesto para que no se aburriera, muy concentrado en intentar sacar el resultado y Tony muy absorto en su fascinación mental.</p>
<p>— ¿También tienes el cerebro demasiado frío? — bromeó, solo y ya que hace algunos minutos, Pete tocó su espinilla con uno de sus piececillos congelados.</p>
<p>Peter se rio, y Tony sintió el recelo y la posesividad monstruosa por ese sonido, el asomo de su colmillo cuando brotaba, y las líneas de expresión marcadas en los vértices de sus ojos. La risa de Peter era un gusto egoísta que fue engendrado ya hace años, le gustaba como ensordecía sus oídos y la forma en la que él podía hacerla brotar.</p>
<p>Un gusto tan avaricioso como notificar los detalles, las pequeñas cosas que Peter hacía y que no eran para cualquiera, las que lo hacían sentirse especial, sentirse diferente, la forma en la que dejaba migajas luego de comer la orilla de la pizza, no tantas como en antaño, pero ahí estaban. Cómo encogía los pies cuando tenía frío, y se aguantaba solo porque no quería ir por una manta y salirse de el perímetro de su calor. El consquilleante silbido que producía a mitad de la noche, su pequeña lengua fuera cuando se concentraba y la manía de jugar con el borde de su polo cuando estaba nervioso, sentía que eran cosas hermosas, cosas que solo eran para él.</p>
<p>Peter dibujó con su lápiz sobre la textura del papel, sin importarle si no tenía nada que ver con las ecuaciones, y luego se enderezó con autómata en su lugar. El muchacho pareció inhalar aire, como en las caricaturas cuando se debía decir algo importante.</p>
<p>— Tengo 18 — mencionó suave, pero eso no quitó que lo dijera de sopetón.</p>
<p>— Si, me di cuenta de ello — presintiendo a dónde iba conduciendo.</p>
<p>— Significa que soy mayor de edad — titubeó, Tony apretó los labios. Voila — y-</p>
<p>— Antes de que continúes, voy a detenerte justo ahí — interpuso un dedo entre ambos, esperando que sea barrera suficiente.</p>
<p>Hubo un silencio estirado, denso y tendido, Peter se abocó a bajar la mirada y aunque no lo veía podía adivinar que tal vez estaba haciendo un rollito con el borde de su polo.</p>
<p>— E-Es solo.... — está vez Tony no lo detuvo — usted dijo que tal vez...c-cuando cumpliera dieciocho</p>
<p>Tony jugó un poco con sus dedos - los de Peter - asumiendo que ese momento, el que siempre supo que llegaría pero no podía evitar querer convencerse de que no, estaba ahí sobre la mesa, en la nada floja determinación de Peter, en su valor y su paciencia desde que ambos supieron lo que el muchacho estaba sintiendo unos años atrás.</p>
<p>— Solo...no quiero presionarlo a nada, pero no sé a dónde va esto, no quiero ser yo el que crea que está pasando lo que pienso que está pasando ni ser yo el que haga demasiado</p>
<p>Tony acarició el dorso de su mano, fría, como el clima que había empañado sus grandes ventanales, no tenía su suéter encima, sonriendo, sin dejar de verlo pese a que Peter le rehuía a sus ojos y luego la soltó.</p>
<p>— Está pasando — afirmó, decidido — no estás hacía mucho, ni yo estoy haciendo mucho, pero no vamos a presionarnos ninguno al otro, como tú dices, solo...podemos hacer esto, me gusta como estamos ahora ¿Esto se siente bien?</p>
<p>— Si</p>
<p>— Ahí estás, te aseguro que lo que sea que tú estés sintiendo ahora, también lo estoy sintiendo yo, pasará lo que tenga que pasar... y cuando llegue el momento preciso, subiremos de nivel</p>
<p>Peter sonrió, y Tony sintió esa cosa cálida y agradable corroerle las venas.</p>
<p>— Ahora vamos, te llevaré a casa</p>
<p>Los labios de su pupilo, se fruncieron en un puchero, exhibiendo la rosada y húmeda piel de su labio, con sus mejillas ardientes y esta vez el enrojecimiento de la nariz y rostro, no era por la nieve de diciembre.</p>
<p>— ¿Debo irme?</p>
<p>— May se preocupará</p>
<p>Y esperaría algo diferente de Peter, otro puchero o sus enormes ojos acusatorios, pero en su lugar, volvió a esconderse entre sus frígidos brazos, viéndose liviano, con una sonrisa flotante.</p>
<p>— Pero, afuera hace frío — musitó, con voz queda y melosa.</p>
<p>Tony acarició su espalda, dándole un poco de su calor corporal, tirando de la tensión en su espalda y dejando que se rinda un poco a la calma cerrando sus párpados.</p>
<p>Luego, con su saco olvidado en el escritorio, lo cubrió suave, encajó la tela contra su carne, Peter se dio cuenta, Tony registró el momento exacto en el que sus ojos se abrieron, abruptamente y antes de que él lo procesará, fue y le plantó un beso en la mejilla que lo dejó un poco más helado de lo que ya estaba.</p>
<p>Peter tembló, y esta vez no fue de frío.</p>
<p>— ¿Eso está mejor?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nieve (Harley Keener/Peter Parker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Peter sintió la mente flácida cuando contempló su reflejo en el espejo. Esa imagen grosera y alabeada que le hacía creer que no podía ser él quien estaba ahí en el cristal.</p><p>Tantos minutos porque la razón era sencilla; No podía habituar ninguna de sus pupilas a esa nueva faceta recién estrenada. No podía girar la cabeza porque la ventana, empañada con la nieve de invierno que resecaba los pisos casi dolorosa, proyectaba su combada silueta.</p><p>Peter vio los retazos de tela atados presionando contra la piel suave de sus caderas y suspiró profundamente descolocado. Se sentía ridículo, la clase de apuesta que los chicos pierden en preparatoria y que por ende los hacía usar eso. También se sentía sexy, sin embargo, y esa era una de las razones por las que se sentía ridículo.</p><p>Él juraba que el señor Stark no era de esas cosas, tenía sus cuarenta y tantos, así que a priori le parecía el tipo de hombre cansado por la edad que preferiría sexo lento y doméstico. Pero Harley apostaba a qué no, y en cuanto a primeros conocimiento sobre Tony, él le ganaba y por muchas razones. Por eso su amigo llegó con una bolsa de Top Shops, una que contenía una cosa negra, sencilla y diminuta. Ajustado en la grieta de su trasero y envolviendo sus piernas de una. Y sabía por los detalles en el encaje que Harley se había tomado el tiempo de escogerlo con paciencia y discernimiento, de otra manera no tendría pequeños copos de nieve en forma de telarañas tejidas en los bordes. Hijo de perra.</p><p>Accedió casi a regañadientes, no, a regañadientes, solo probársela, dijo y después de gritarle a Harley que era una rotunda mala idea, que cuando le pidió ayuda con Tony no se refería a ese tipo de ayuda y que definitivamente no se iba a poner eso. Un consejo era muy diferente a la clara insinuación de enviarle una foto en ellas al señor Stark, Harley alegando que para hacerle notar que quería una relación se todo menos paternal.</p><p>No lo iba a hacer, estaba muy absorbido todavía con su propia audacia para hacerle caso a lo que ese hijo de puta sugería.</p><p>Es qué, Jesucristo, esto era demasiado, mucho, lo sobrepasaba, hasta ponerse una falda hubiese sido más decente, le hubiese entregado mas mesura, menos polémico, pero, ¿Medias de red, ligas y una tanga? O lo que sea que fuera ese pedacillo de tela envolviendo el espacio central entre el fémur y el iliaco. Era otro nivel de desesperación y búsqueda de atención.</p><p>Inhaló lo suficiente para que se notará en la boca del estómago y luego lo soltando, al tiempo que oía las bisagras de la puerta protestar y rendirse. Y luego el odioso sonido, que Harley sabía irritaba de esa forma en la que podía cambiar sus humos de un momento a otro y aún así, silbó.</p><p>— Whoa, tengo muy buen gusto — canturreó el odioso de su amigo apoyado encima de la madera que cercaba el marco de la puerta. En Tennessee, muy lejos de May y del complejo.</p><p>Peter nunca había creído que algo como Harley pidiendo por favor o rogando fuera un escenario plausible, no obstante, cuando lo vio haciendo hasta lo imposible para que May lo dejase ir a pasar la víspera de navidad en su casa le calló la boca.</p><p>Cuando la bolsa la encontró en la habitación que la madre de Harley había destinado para él, Pete pensó que podía hacer que se olvide del tema, que podrían salir a jugar con la nieve, lanzarle algunas bolas de escarcha lo suficientemente fuerte para borrarle la memoria y todo quedaría en un limbo benigno. No contó con que ese día el granizo y la nieve caerían de una forma casi dolorosa, chapoteando encima de la ventana con un sonido de aceite frito.</p><p>Peter refunfuñó.</p><p>— Esto es estúpido — soltó, así, a secas.</p><p>— Funcionará</p><p>— Te odio</p><p>— Vendrás a agradecerme de rodillas cuando Tony te folle recién sepa que llegaste a Queens</p><p>Harley se movió hacía el filo sobresaliente de su cama, Peter volvió al espejo con un mohín y su amigo vio sus bonitas nalgas sonrosadas.</p><p>Acarició las bandas, rodando en sus talones y tras unos segundos de arrugar su cara con desprecio, Harley le extendió una mano. El chico no se hizo el difícil, no en esa posición, y solo se tiró encima de los muslos de su amigo, derrotado, anclando su fémur a lo ancho de las piernas dónde estaba acomodado.</p><p>No le suponía ningún problema. Para Harley el contacto era casi vital. Era tan necesario como respirar o comer, y con el tiempo, luego de que sentir los brazos de Harley en su cintura cuando caminaban, sentirlo encima suyo cuando entraba a su habitación y las mordidas que le dejaba en el cuello cuando Tony estaba cerca solo para molestarlo se dio cuenta que si se trataba de él no era algo para escandalizarse. Y bueno, él nunca se quejó cuando en las noches que May dejaba que Harley se quedé dormían enroscados.</p><p>— Vamos Peter, luces tan bonita — se burló con ese maldito tono socarrón, y aunque el chico deseaba darle una bofetada, Peter se encogió empequeñeciendo en su hombro — si no enloqueces a Tony, no vale la pena — un ruidoso beso rompió en la mandíbula de Peter y él no hizo nada al respecto.</p><p>— Ni creas que le voy a enviar una foto</p><p>Otro beso.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no?</p><p>Y uno más...</p><p>— Aprecio mi vida fuera del psiquiátrico</p><p>En el cuello.</p><p>— Se la envío yo</p><p>En la yugular.</p><p>— No querría verme de nuevo.</p><p>Cerca. Caliente. Cerca.</p><p>— El no es así</p><p>En la clavícula</p><p>— A-ay Harley... — jadeó, presenciando el aliento caliente y el frígido dejo que implantan sus labios húmedos. La súper fuerza viene con súper sensibilidad y aunque los besos que a veces Harley le daba también eran la destrucción de la tierra, esa zona fue demasiado está vez. Tal vez por las fechas, tal vez por el clima, no lo sabía, pero su columna saltó y un espasmo rayó su cuerpo entero — ahí no...</p><p>— ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? — y un nuevo beso lo puso a exhalar un "oh". Condenado malnacido.</p><p>— B-Basta — se quejó, aferrándose a sus hombros.</p><p>La risa de Harley se estampó en su piel estimulada y un precioso escalofrío lo recorrió.</p><p>— Harley por favor soy muy sensible</p><p>— Si, me estoy dando cuenta — lamió el mismo lugar sosteniendo a Peter que se arqueaba entre sus brazos</p><p>— No, no, Harley, para ya</p><p>Pero Harley era tan terco como Tony. Tan cabeza hueca y tan osado que sabía que se atrevería a lo que fuera con tal de seguir siendo un grano en el culo, por eso se dio cuenta que eligió las palabras incorrectas para detenerlo,</p><p>— ¿Por qué? — se atrevió a preguntar el muy bastardo — ¿Piensas en Tony? — mierda, mierda, mierda — ¿Piensas en Tony haciéndote esto? — se mofó y luego de torturarlo, la mano de Harley serpenteó hasta su muslo, haló de la liga de la tanga y está rebotó deliciosamente duro sobre su pálida piel arrancándole si o si un vergonzoso gemido.</p><p>— ¡Harley!</p><p>Respiró denso, sus pulmones se pusieron a trabajar al 100% y al bajar la mirada vio su pequeña polla bien enrojecida y erecta dentro del encaje. Quiso que el piso se lo tragara y preguntó dónde estaban los desastres naturales cuando los necesitaba.</p><p>Ni siquiera supo cuando pasó. Y aunque tenía la cara roja como un tómate, no le sorprendió tanto, no después de que la semana pasada se había puesto duro por ver a MJ abrir un frasco de penillos.</p><p>— Uh... eso es nuevo — sonrió Harley con suficientemente y los ojos de una forma que Peter nunca había visto. No con la sucia mirada con la que veía a Rhodey, a Tony o a cualquier hombre mayor en general. Era algo más intenso y lleno de perversidad. Peter pudo haberse levantado, pudo haber parado todo antes de que terminara en un desastre, no obstante, para su sorpresa, esa mirada no fue una molestia. Dijo lo dijo, lo que sentía y con todas sus letras.</p><p>— Me duele... — suspiró, perdiéndose en las largas y delgadas manos estrujando su espalda. Se negaba a ver a su amigo, no porque temiera encontrar desaprobación sino todo lo contrario, porque no sabía que estaba pasando exactamente, pero los dedos de Harley repasaron su brazo y los sintió en una de sus manos. No entendía, no hablaba ese idioma pero detenerse tampoco estaba en su vocabulario.</p><p>Tembló, no a causa de la nieve que traqueteaba en la ventana, sino porque no se dio cuenta del camino al que Harley la mecía hasta que la sintió encima de su propia entrepierna, de la lencería blanca, su amigo la movió, y su garganta flaqueo en un gemido retorciéndose.</p><p>Harley acarició su polla llorosa encima de la barrera de tela y de la propia mano de Peter, hizo que tarareara a un ritmo que tiraba de su columna vertebral, aumentándolo, variándolo, construyendo algo áspero y encandilante.</p><p>La vista de Peter se nubló, se sintió ínfimo e insignificante porque ni siquiera estaba él marcando el ritmo. Solo se dejaba llevar por como Harley hacía que masajeara su erección encima de la mancha húmeda que ensuciaba la diminuta tanga. Se sintió sexy, se sintió algo atrevido y algo confuso.</p><p>Y esta vez que se tocó, no pensó en Tony o en algo parecido, pensó en él, en la persona que estaba jalando de su mano justo ahora, rápido, más rápido y- Oh, Dios ...</p><p>Pete no podría explicar muy bien lo que pasó ahí, en una habitación de Tennessee. Ni cuando al siguiente día jugaron con la nieve como habían acordado. Ni cuando Harley lo devolvió a Queens para que pasara las fiestas con su tía. Tampoco cuando se volvieron a ver y el contacto fue algo más dudoso y exagerado. Pero estaba bien con eso.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chocolate (Visión/Peter Parker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p></p><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Peter se recostó sobre la mesa del laboratorio extrañando la presencia del señor Stark. Tony era un hombre que quería redimirse y lo intentaba permitiéndole usar su laboratorio tanto como al doctor Banner, la cosa era que, la compañía del señor Stark durante el tiempo ahí se volvió algo tan rutinario que era aburrido sin él ambientando su aprendizaje con canciones de ACDC.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Peter era alguien que disfrutaba de hablar, le gustaba cuando Tony le preguntaba como había sido su día y él podía explayarse con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, le ayudaba a descargar el peso de no poder romperle los dientes a Flash o que el profesor no haya sabido como explicar el ciclo de Krebs, y hoy, el señor Stark estaba atorado en una junta y Peter maldijo a los ejecutivos que lo retenían. Claro que, no era solo hoy, llevaba dos semanas sin poder trabajar con Tony peor bueno ¿A quien le importa?</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Pasaron dos horas desde que llegó y la corriente del reloj se había convertido en algo eterno e insoportable, podía irse cuando quisiera, lo sabía, justo ahora podría estar saliendo por la puerta, pero hoy había sido un día de mierda y llegar a su casa a hacer nada no le sonaba como un buen plan para dejar apaciguar sus nervios en llamas.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Había salido del taller dos veces por un poco de agua, y en la segunda se topó con Visión a mitad de la sala, se veía muy concentrado en su libro como para saludarlo, no habían hablado mucho como para interactuar, pero Peter no era tan maleducado como para pasar de liso, así que con atrevimiento y vacilación le dio un rápido “Hola”</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Señor Parker — le devolvió el saludo tan cortes y bienhablado como siempre, pero Peter nunca se sintió bien con los protocolos de formalidad excepto en situaciones estrictamente necesarias, así, luego de exhalar la sonrisa que su humor todo correcto le arrancó, dijo;</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Llámame Peter — sonrió</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— El pupilo de Tony</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Uh, si — rio— solo…bueno, él no esta aquí, hoy no pudo venir – otra vez, dijo para si mismo Involuntariamente bajó la mirada, pero se reprendió su tristeza para no delatarse</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Debes extrañarlo</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Peter se mofó, tal vez la inteligencia de Visión era quien lo dirigía para saber exactamente que deducir, o, por otro lado, Peter se dijo que simplemente era muy obvio.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Si… ¿Algo? — negó dos veces con la cabeza sin saber a qué le estaba diciendo no, resoplando otra risita — solo es más divertido cuando él está aquí</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Me imagino — dijo Visión a toda respuesta</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Si… — vio hacia el cristal de su vaso como si allí hubiese algo interesante — tal vez me vaya en un rato — miró hacia otro lado</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>No recordaba mucho lo que le dijo Vis después de eso, solo que en un parpadeo estaba regresando al taller, quizá tan apesadumbrado que Visión alcanzo a notarlo, aunque, bueno, no había que ser genios para ver la decepción en el rostro de Peter, y Visión si era un genio. Para bien o para mal ¿Quién sabía?</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Al cabo de otra buena hora y media de tortura, Peter decidió que era hora de irse. En líneas generales, Happy era el encargado de llevarlo de vuelta a su pequeño -diminuto- apartamento, pero eso sucedía hasta las 8 y a penas eran las 3:30 de la tarde, tampoco iba a interrumpirlo de lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo ahora solo para irse en limusina por un camino que el perfectamente conocía y que a base de telarañas podría llegar en menos de lo que canta un gallo.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Embolsó sus pocas pertenencias, compuestas por un suéter viejo y una libreta, y se colgó la mochila en el hombro, si ya había cruzado unas pocas palabras con Visión no iba a ser tan grosero como para irse sin despedirse, así que el plan de salir por la ventana del taller y volver a su habitación quedó tachado.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Abrió la puerta, suave, sin brusquedades y ya versado en el arte de medir su superfuerza. Cuando atravesó el corredor, un suave aroma lo embargó por completo. De forma implacable lo reconoció, e inhaló profundamente con falsa modestia cuando fue algo bastante placentero, a decir verdad.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Al pisar la cocina, ahí estaba, Visión, no todos los días ves algo tan cotidiano como un miembro de los vengadores cocinando, no todos los días ves a un androide preparando chocolate, midiendo meticulosamente cuanta azúcar debía llevar y contando 5 bombones por taza.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— No sabía que cocinabas — dijo, deteniéndose en medio de la escena, quedándose a mirar solo por la mera curiosidad de hacerlo.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Es agradable — contestó Visión, revolviendo con un sonido acuoso y reparador — y…quería animarte un poco</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Peter dejó su mochila en uno de los sillones después de oírlo, con sus microsegundos de sorpresa, acercándose con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y dejando que el aroma a chocolate caliente presione en sus aletas nasales.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Se poso dudoso junto a la figura bermeja de Visión, y echó un vistazo, esperando que su incomodidad por no saber que hacer no fuera deslumbrante y que no estuviera irrumpiendo en el proceso de cocina, era difícil adivinar lo que Visión sentía a través de ese cariz inamovible y simétrico, así que solo espero lo mejor. Luego decidió que lo mejor era sentarse en una de las sillas de la isla, con la cabeza encogida entre los hombros, buscando a donde era debido mirar, escondiendo sus dos manos en el hueco de sus piernas.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Pasó un rato hasta que Visión le dio una taza rellena, y oh Dios, olía tan bien.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Wow, muchas gracias — las encías le cosquillearon de ganas en cuanto lo vio, y cuando sus ojos conectaron con los de Visión, teniendo su taza lista en mano, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa tímida antes de darle un cuidadoso sorbo, estaba caliente y no quería quemarse.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Saboreó el regusto dulce en las pequeñas hendiduras de sus labios, el calor abrasador se sintió bien dentro suyo, devorando el frio que jamás se diluía en invierno por más cobijas que se pusiera encima, y por un momento rememoró las veces que May había hecho chocolate y juntos se acurrucaban con el tío Ben a ver alguna película de la vieja escuela.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Es delicioso — comento, y decirlo se sintió liberador, como si hubiese estado reteniendo el halado — aunque yo le podré un poco mas de azúcar</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Visión ladeó la cabeza y achicó los ojos</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Mmm, le falta entonces — tomó lo que parecía ser la receta y la acercó a él — ¿Cuánto crees que deba echarle extra? Aquí no viene — giró el papel sin despegar la vista y Peter vio la mala elección de palabras que utilizó</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— ¡Oh! No, no, no — dijo con frenética culpa — no es que le falte, Visión — rio un poco — eso depende del gusto de cada quien, está perfecto, pero a mi me gustan las cosas excesivamente dulces, o, eso es lo que dice May — pensó un momento de pausa — creo que depende de como te guste a ti</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— En mi defensa nunca he comido nada</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Uh, ¿Entonces no has probado el chocolate?</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— No</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— ¿Qué tal la pizza?</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Visión negó y tras varios segundo Peter volvió a hablar.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— ¿Cómo puedes vivir así? Es la cosa más rica del mundo</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Tengo entendido que no necesito comer para vivir</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Pero tus papilas gustativas, se están perdiendo de un montón de experiencias — argumentó Peter, como si fuera la cosa mas escandalosa del mundo</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Mis papilas son sintéticas entonces… — dejó la frase al aire, pero le sacó la primera carcajada del día, casi escupe su chocolate y lejos de sentirse avergonzado fue agradable encontrar la gracia en todo ese asunto.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Peter dejó que el calor humeante del liquido bateara el frío lejos suyo. Sus yo, enmudecieron, Visión era un tipo callado, a decir verdad, no callado del tipo escalofriante como Michelle su amiga, que parecía estar husmeando dentro de tu mente para revelar tus más sucios secretos. Era un mutismo simpático y ahora con el nuevo descubrimiento de que se llevaban relativamente bien, la incomodidad inicial se evaporó. Disfrutó de volver a estar en compañía de alguien por primera vez en dos semanas y la prisa por irse fue menguando.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— No le desagradas Peter — mencionó Visión de repente, suave pero con la rectitud que adornaba cada una de sus oraciones.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Más rápido que inmediato, Peter supo de quién hablaba.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— No tienes que hacer esto Vis — no era su deber ser el apoyo moral, y no quería darle esa carga que no le correspondía.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Él te quiere mucho — insistió, a Peter le pareció enternecedora su preocupación.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Tal vez — sonrió, dándole la razón porque el señor Stark había demostrado múltiples veces que por lo menos no lo odiaba — solo… creo que me había acostumbrado a trabajar con él</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Quizá solo quiere protegerte</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— ¿De que?</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Visión lo pensó, formulando en su cabeza el enlace de silabas correctas, algo interesante, Pete rio, lo creía alguien que tiene todas las respuestas y verlo así, solo lo hizo sentir más acogido.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Yo no soy partidario de que existan cosas morales y amorales— empezó, y con atención Peter se recargó en la mesa de granito, inclinándose hacía su figura — Creo que hay personas buenas y personas que…se dejan vencer por el defecto humano — le explicó muy quedo — tal vez tu no veas ese defecto que quizá Tony si</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>No era lo que le dijo, sino como lo dijo, que si, que Peter había escuchado eso algunas veces más, pero no con tanto tacto, no con esa sobriedad y cuidado en sus palabras.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— A mi solo me gustaba tener un amigo — corrigió, casi desdichado.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Las personas no piensan así</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— No podemos vivir de acuerdo a lo que las personas pienses que esta pasando o no</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— ¿Incluso si hay tanto en juego? — Y tal vez Visión tenía razón. La reputación, el dinero, la empresa, Tony todavía tenía mucho de que hacerse cargo como para darle pie a rumores (inexistentes) sobre ellos y lo que hacen o dejan de hacer.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— ¿Por eso sigues las reglas?</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Nunca han sido perjudiciales</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Y que si no son lo que quieres</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó de sorpresa y Peter se obligó a detenerse sin procesarlo.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— ¿Qué?</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — repitió</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Sus pulmones se inflaron de vaya a saber Dios que, apretó la mandíbula y el cuadrado que hay en ella. Luego habló.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Quiero tener una vida normal… — admitió de una — se que renuncié a eso cuando me vestí con un traje tecnológicamente avanzado, pero, no se, quiero salir con mis amigos, ¿Sabes? Tal vez, se que va a sonar ridículo, dar mi primer beso — alzó los hombros y tensó la espalda, pero al decirlo no se sintió tan avergonzado como le pasaría con cualquier persona más, Visión le daba la sensación de que no podía ser juzgado, y estaba bien ser él, todo torpe, inocente o infantil, daba igual.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— No es ridículo — Visión entrelazó sus propias manos — yo tampoco he dado mi primer beso</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— ¿De verdad?</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Bueno, es que tengo 2 años de vida</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Peter se volvió a reír, ya no a mandíbula batiente pero con diversión suficiente para esterilizar su cuerpo de la tensión. Luego se mordió el labio y lo siguiente que dijo volvió a propiciarla. No sabía si para Visión también, o solo para él.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Tu…nunca has…siquiera…</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Desconozco la mayoría de las practicas pasionales humanas, y no porque no sepa como se realizan, sino porque la experiencia no me da para hablar de ellas</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Lamió sus labios de repente secos, jadeando silencioso por el pequeño orificios entre ellos.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Claro, como, en el método científico, no puedes dar resultados sin experimentación</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Si, por eso cocino, por eso uso esta…ropa — la tocó rápido — y tal vez algún día…en eso…</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Su respiración, antes núbil, que afectaba solo las formas más superficiales de vida, surgió ahora como un torbellino exhalado y violento.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Sin embargo, la discordia sobre el petiso sonrojado, por dentro, por fuera, no sabía como se estaba manifestando, solo sabía que lo estaba poniendo ansioso, no como queriendo arrancarse la piel, sino con ese dejo de adrenalina cercenando su equilibrio.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Quiero… — murmuró con la cara imposiblemente roja, le temblaban las manos, oh jodido Dios, pero Visión, prestó su oído sin hacerle sentir mal — quiero hacer algo… y, no te debe gustar, o no tienes que está de acuerdo si no… — no pudo volver a hablar, no cuando se topó con sus ojos, tremendamente azules, que todavía albergaban ingenuidad e integridad, los que se tomaban el tiempo de prepararle chocolate y hacerle sentir mejor respecto al señor Stark. Y nadie, o muy pocos había hecho eso por él.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Sintió la cara imposiblemente roja, con esa ambivalencia de ser un ignorante en cuanto a lo que estaba pasando pero todo avezado de lo que iba a suceder.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Puso sus dos manos en los hombros de Visión, y él, casi en automático, rodeó dócil sus muñecas, el toque lo dejó trémulo viéndose un rato, largo y tendido, con el corazón en la garganta.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— No…no se muy bien lo quiero, o, no todo, solo… — y tan pronto como pudo hablar de nuevo, dejó de lograrlo</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— La curiosidad y la confusión son innatas Peter, no hay nada de malo en ello</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Y antes de que pudiera responder, antes de que el calor en sus mejillas explotara, Peter se le acercó de un grácil movimiento y lo besó. Fue a penas algo inexistente, una ligera fricción, solo para tener otro logro en la vida y darle a Visión otra experiencia, un roce al que muchos se opondrían a llamarlo beso, pero en Peter, fue la destrucción de la tierra y lo que no hay en ella.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Se separó un poco, tratando de hallar alguna reacción en el androide y al desesperarse por no encontrarla inmediatamente, volvió a tirar de su propio cuerpo para besarlo de nuevo.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Los labios de Visión eran más firmes que los de cualquier persona, y suponía que con alguien más no se sentiría así, que sería más cálido, tal vez más terso, pero eso no le quitó a Peter la euforia y no desapareció de sus huesos, movió su boca con entusiasmo, no le importaba si lo estaba haciendo horrible, Visión era bueno, no lo juzgará por realmente no saber cómo hacerlo en su primera vez.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Fue algo demasiado descarado y demasiado tímido en partes iguales y respiró muy agitado cuando le dio un respiro, todavía invadiendo parte de su espacio personal.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Sintió el horror permearlo de punta a punta, y el éxtasis agalopado debajo de su piel. Halló consuelo en la mirada tranquila de Visión y lo que hizo a continuación fue más bien otro impulso de idiotez, u hormonas ¿Quién sabía? Pero puso ambas manos en los costado se la cara de Vis y se empujó hacia él para darle otro beso, más vehemente, más terrible, con el apetito de un chico que recién descubre otros pares de labios.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Dios, Dios, Dios.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Tembló por todos lados, no dejaba de hacerlo, sintiéndose muy, muy pequeño, dejando escapara suspiros por aquí y por allá. Y averiguando, satisfaciendo su curiosidad, sus ganas de aprender y de probar las mieles de un buen beso.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Al final, se separó dudoso de lo que pudiera encontrar, de lo que podía esperar, y aunque Visión no dijo nada por un momento, aprendió unos segundos más tarde que él si se tomaba su tiempo de procesar las cosas.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Entonces…¿Así sabe el chocolate?</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Peter se sacudió en su sitio, volviendo a sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta que probablemente ni siquiera se había limpiado los restos de la bebida de la boca.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Uh, b-bueno, si…</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>— Me… gustó — dijo Vis, acariciando sus propios labios — mucho — él entrelazó sus manos otra vez, casi con nerviosismo, Peter se preguntó si alguien como él era capaz de sentir algo como el nerviosismo.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>De pronto la tarde estaba arreglada. De pronto Peter tenía una razón para quedarse en el complejo si Tony no estaba y de pronto esperaba con impaciencia los viernes, esperaba a que Happy llegara por él y lo llevara, porque en la sala Visión estaría leyendo un libro, en la cocina tal vez estuviera preparando algo y por la tarde, si no había nadie, si se quedaban solos y el frío de diciembre los hacía nostálgicos… tal vez…bueno.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Suéteres feos (Wade Wilson/Peter Parker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p></p><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Wade tenía un suéter feo. Uno, bastante malo a decir verdad, porque él era un tipo demasiado simple, no como Quentin, pulcro hasta debajo de las uñas y que toma muy enserio su apariencia, que aunque lo obtuvo por las bromas que Beck le jugaba, decidió conservarlo para cuando hacía frío y cuando llovía, después de todo, ya había gastado su dinero en él.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Peter no era la epítome del buen gusto y el buen vestir, Harley siempre le ayudaba a envolverse cuando debía ir a las fiestas del señor Stark y respirar del aire que olía a refinamiento, sin embargo, nadie se atrevería a contradecirlo si decía que era un suéter feo, uno de los de navidad y con adornos ridículos, pero Wade era un tipo sencillo, que hacía las cosas fáciles y no necesitaba mucho para estar satisfecho, tal vez por eso estaba tan prendado a él como un cachorrito, porque era lindo tener a alguien con quién hablar de las cosas de gente con súper poderes, alguien que lo hacía reír y hacía las cosas fáciles cuando se sentían demasiado abrumadas y pesadas.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Wade sabía lo que Peter sentía por él, y no es que Peter se hubiese esforzado por esconderlo, era la naturaleza adolescente, supuso cuando pudo, pero tenía 17 y aunque Tony lo repudiaba, a Wade, no era un mal tipo, era el tipo que lo quiere tanto que lo sigue esperando, reaccionando a cada segundo del reloj para darle su tiempo, y que cuando cumpla 18...tal vez...</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>No era un mal tipo, era el que se había quitado ese suéter feo para dárselo cuando la calefacción de su traje se averió y tenía demasiado frío, incluso si él pescaba algún resfriado, el clima de invierno era casi doloroso y Wade solo era alguien con buen corazón.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Esa noche, volvió a casa, cuidando ferviente que Tony no viera su suéter, y se escabulló al cuarto después de informarle que había regresado.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Se colocó la tela y se acurrucó con las fibras que el cuerpo de Wade había tocado. Con la prenda que le quedaba solo un poco enorme, la que era válida y bien adiestrada para soportar el frío y el sentimiento de nostalgia ante la presencia inexistente de Wade.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>No sé lo devolvió la siguiente mañana ni la siguiente semana, porque al regresar a casa, cuando debía despedirse de él y rezar porque Tony no los viera juntos, cuando encontraba su alcoba vacía y extrañaba los abrazos que Wade le daba por la mañana, y, cuando recordaba que debía esperar, ser paciente, solo unos meses más, la esencia de Wade impregnada en varios hilos de un suéter que tenía resguardado en el cajón, ayudaba a mermar la soledad nocturna y hacía las noches de diciembre soportables hasta los 18 años, o, en su defecto, hasta la siguiente madrugada.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cafetería (IronDad)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p></p><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Peter hizo un bollito con su servilleta y la extendió varias veces hasta que pudo sostenerse abierta. Masticando con cuidado el pedazo de pan recién hecho que era el atractivo turístico del lugar, su aroma suave pero envolvente, daba la sensación de calidez a los que pensaban pasar de largo por esa cafetería, pero se detenían por la curiosidad y el buen visto de la gente que se movía alrededor de la madera suave.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Tony se quedó prendado de ese movimiento hasta que cesó. Y no es que estuviera específicamente interesado en como se arrugaba el papel, pero era continuo y sedativo de alguna manera, que se interponía entre los ruidos que provocaban la gama de cucharas, grandes, pequeñas y de plata o porcelana tintinear en contra de las tazas que se vaciaban y se llenaban a medida que la espuma se secaba.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— Ya no hay palomas — dijo Peter, acariciando el vidrio empañado de la ventana, extrañándolas porque siempre había querido fotografiarlas, no lo miró, estaba muy concentrado removiendo las gotas y Tony muy absorto en su fascinación mental.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— ¿Es demasiado frio? Tal vez estén dormidas</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Peter se rio recostándose sobre la mesa, había estado patrullando toda la semana hasta tarde y estaba cansado. El que Tony lo haya invitado a almorzar se sentía refrescando y sedativo.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Una mano se derramó en su cabello, estimulando las raíces y haciendo decrecer su tensión. Peter ronroneó, y Tony recordó parcialmente al gato de Pepper, el que había jurado ni tocar cuando fue a su casa por primera vez pero que ahora acariciaba mientras yacía echado en sus piernas.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— Descansa un poco — mencionó de repente.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— Lo hago, aquí — dijo Peter a toda respuesta</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— No salgas a patrullar hoy</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— Pero.... — quiso objetar, no obstante, era difícil cuando Tony siempre quería y tenía la razón.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— Es una orden jovencito — exclamó, tragándose las ganas inmediatas de decir "mierda, eso sonó a mi padre"</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Peter gruñó, Tony no pudo contener una sonrisa.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— Mantén un equilibrio, patear traseros no puede ser todo — Hizo una pausa, retirando su mano y Peter se acomodó hasta mirarlo, todavía desparramado en la mesa de la cafetería — Por hoy ve a casa y relájate ¿Si?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— Pero hoy iría al taller con usted — reprochó casi desilusionado.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— Te lo compensare mañana, estás cansado</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Peter sonrió, a penas pudiendo abrir los ojos y acurrucándose más en la madera mientras Tony volvía a remover su cabello. Se tomaron su tiempo, mientras se bebían sus tazas a tragos ligeros y permitiendo que el calor barriera el frío de invierno.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— Creo que ya llegó Happy — murmuró Tony a la bolita de sueño en su mano, y Peter se giró para ver a través de la ventana.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— Oh cierto — dijo — entonces....</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— Te veo mañana — afirmó — se supone que debo esperar a Pepper, ya sabes, cosas de la empresa</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— Oh, si entiendo — sonrió, internamente desanimado, le gustaba cuando el señor Stark lo acompañaba a él y a Happy hasta casa.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Recogió sus cosas y colgó su mochila en el hombro.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— Cuídate y... descansa</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Peter estiró una sonrisa por su insistencia.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— Si.... — y tal vez fue la nostalgia de invierno o la fatiga de fin de año, pero no pudo cerrar la boca — adiós papá</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Y cuando lo dijo, no logró sostener más su sonrisa, porque hubo un corto circuito, sintiéndose como una equivocación, miedo, vergüenza, pánico y ganas de pedir perdón pero, no quería hacer más grande la cosa, menos cuando el señor Stark también parecía estar digiriendo sus palabras.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Y antes de estropearlo más, corrió.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— Si... adiós — intentó decir Tony, pero Peter ya se había esfumado, sin haber escuchado lo siguiente.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Cuando salió del establecimiento, el corazón le retumbaba en la garganta y estaba temblando.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— Uh...¿Karen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— ¿Si, Peter? — dijo la lA embargando su auricular.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— ¿Me podrías decir que absolutamente no le dije "papá" al señor Stark?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Sabía la respuesta, pero la desesperación quería suplantar todo por un bonito conflicto cognitivo.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— Lo hiciste, Peter</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— Mierda, mierda, mierda — arrugó la cara, presenciando como ardía a pesar del clima helado</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— Te llamó, hijo — volvió a atacar ella. El mundo se suspendió un segundo.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— Uh...¿Que? — el temblor aumentó — el me llamó...</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>— Lo hizo</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Peter suspiró todavía sin creérselo, y, discretamente, volvió su cuerpo hacia la ventana detrás suyo, la que le permitía ver el lugar detrás de una sábana blanca de nieve, y vio, al señor Stark, sonriendo mientras revolvía el contenido de su taza, muy encapsulado en su mente y muy solo para no estar recordando algo.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Peter se sintió mejor, y cuando Happy tocó el clackson enojado, se subió al auto, compartiendo la misma sonrisa que Tony no pudo quitar el resto de la tarde, una en una cafetería, otra en un barrió de Queens, por la que May y Pepper preguntaron y no sabían cómo explicarles.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>